


The Only Man Who's Never Lied to Iris West

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Diggle's getting a costume, F/M, Gen, I honestly have no idea what Cisco was building during this scene, Iris and Oliver talk, Iris is mostly over her Oliver crush, but he's still Edna Mole, but not appearing in this fic, but she still wanted to talk to him, so I'm not quite sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iris hears Cisco phone buzzing while he’s busying working on whatever mad science project he’s got his hands on this week, she only means to help him out by handing it over to him. But when she spots the name on the caller ID, she can’t resist answering it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Man Who's Never Lied to Iris West

**Author's Note:**

> There may come a day when I write a fic with actual plot instead of "Huh, those characters haven't talked enough," but that day is not today.

When Iris hears Cisco phone buzzing while he’s busying working on whatever mad science project he’s got his hands on this week, she only means to help him out by handing it over to him. But when she spots the name on the caller ID, she can’t resist answering it herself.

“Cisco’s phone.” 

Oliver sounds confused as he answers. “Caitlin?” 

“No, it’s Iris.” 

“Who is it?” Cisco asks. 

“Your favorite billionaire crimefighter.” 

Cisco’s face lights up, and he drops the wrench he was holding. “Ray’s alive?!” 

“What? Ray was a superhero too?” Iris sighs. “Of course, he was. He was the guy in the suit who happened to come to town at the exact same time Felicity and Ray arrived in Central City. Really should’ve caught on to that sooner.” 

Cisco’s grin falls. “So I’m guessing that’s Oliver then?” 

“Yes, it’s Oliver.” 

Oliver’s voice deepens to a near-Arrowlike growl. “Did Cisco just say Ray was his favorite?” 

“Yes, he did.” 

“Unbelievable.” 

“Dude, you already came back from the dead! Twice! It’s his turn! Iris, give me the phone.” 

“No! Keep working on your…whatever that is.” 

Cisco tries to give her the staredown, but she stares back until he decides it’ll just be easier to let her talk to Oliver until he’s ready to get her off the phone and tell Cisco what he’s really calling about. He turns back to his work. 

Iris smiles triumphantly and focuses on the conversation. “So, how’s Felicity? How’s the road trip going?” 

Iris can hear the smile in Oliver’s voice when he answers. “Really well.” 

“Good. Keep her happy. She deserves it.” 

“I know. I’m working on it.” 

“I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life.” 

“You’re welcome,” Oliver says. “Although considering I saved you from Barry, there’s a very good chance that what I did doesn’t qualify as lifesaving.” 

“Either way, thank you. But if you could avoid shooting my best friend in the future, I’d appreciate it.” 

“I can’t make any promises on that one.” 

“I respect your honesty.” 

“I can honestly say I’ve never lied to you. You’d be amazed at the number of people I can’t say that to.” 

“You’d be amazed at the number of people who can’t say that to me.” 

Oliver laughs. “As nice as it is to talk to you, Iris, I really did call Cisco for a reason.” 

Iris sighs. “Fine. I’ll let you boys talk shop.” 

“Thanks. Wait, do you think you could give Barry a message for me?” 

“Sure, what’s the message?” 

“Just tell him I was wrong. About guys like us.” 

“Ok, but I don’t know if he’ll be able to crack your oh, so secret code.” 

“Goodbye, Iris.” 

“Bye, Oliver.” She passes Cisco the phone. 

“About time,” Cisco mutters, putting the phone to his ear. “Hey, Oliver, what’s up?” He listens for a moment and then laughs. “You’re kidding me. Finally! No, it sounds like a great idea.” Cisco rolls his eyes. “I know. I know. Nothing flashy.” Cisco cringes. “I swear that pun was unintentional. But yeah, I can do something stealth. Has he figured out a name yet? What? No, he has to. I’ll figure one out for him if he doesn’t. And I’ve got press connections. I can make it stick.” Cisco jaw drops. “Well, _that_ sounds like an overreaction. Okay, okay. Just the suit. So does Laurel’s need any modifications? ‘Cause I had some ideas about losing the buckles, and-” He pulls the phone away and stares at it. “He hung up on me!” 

“What was that all about?” 

“Oliver wants me to make Diggle a suit.” Off Iris’s blank expression he continues. “John Diggle? Oh, right, you didn’t meet him last time he was in town. Oliver’s ex-bodyguard. Cool guy. Total badass, basically does everything Oliver does without a costume and with guns instead of arrows. But with The Arrow out of commission for the time being, there’s no superhero face to keep all the attention away from Diggle. He’s got a family to protect, and we all know how the villains love to exploit _that_ once they find out your identity, so, yeah, costume.” 

“Cool. It’s fun to know the secret identity before I see the hero. Nice change of pace.” 

Iris feels her phone buzz. She pulls it out to see a text from Felicity. _You know not to publish whatever nickname Cisco gives John, right?_

_Is Cisco going to get hurt if I do?_

_Probably just glared at, but that is the going threat, yes._

_I promise to get your approval for all Starling City nicknames._

_Yay! FYI, the girl in red is called Speedy. Oliver was very specific about that._

_Got it._

Iris feels her hair whip around her face as Barry enters STAR Labs, his mask still in place. 

“Why are people still trying to rob banks in this city? This is literally the worst place to start a crimewave. I miss anything here?” 

Cisco answers first. “Oliver called. Apparently Diggle needs a supersuit.” 

Iris smiles. “And I knew before you.” 

“What? You haven’t even met Digg.” 

“Doesn’t matter. Still knew before you. Oh, and Oliver had a message for you.” 

“What was it?” 

“He said, ‘Tell him I was wrong about guys like us.’ Any idea what he meant?” 

Barry’s cheek redden to a shade similar to his mask. “No. No clue.” 

“Uh huh. Sure.” Iris turns back to Cisco. “Hey, Cisco, who’s Laurel?”


End file.
